River City Super Sports Challenge ~All Stars Special~
|name = River City Super Sports Challenge: All Stars Special |develop = Arc Works System River City Super Sports Challenge: All Stars Special (Downtown Nekketsu Koushinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundoukai All-Star Special in Japan) is a game developed and published by Arc System Works in Japan on March 5, 2015 and it was published by H2 Interactive Co., Ltd. The game is an enhanced remake of Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai. Story After Kunio and Riki thwarted Yamada's plans, Todo Mamoru apologized for what happened and decided to host a sporting competition where students can compete fair and square. However, this is a cover for his ploy so Reihou High School can reign supreme over other high schools. Gameplay Events The game has 4 different events that players compete in: Yumemicho Cross Country, Obstacle Relay, Camphor Ball, and Battle Royal. * Yumemicho Cross Country: The event has players running through different sections of the race to reach the goal. Points can be achieved by completing a section before anyone else, hitting opponents, and crossing the finish line. However, players can lose points based on how much time they stay in a section. Any player that loses their energy will be disqualified for the round. * Obstacle Relay: The objective and rules are similar to Yumemicho Cross Country, but there are obstacles (i.e. Conveyor belts, slippery ice rooms, etc.) that the player must navigate through to the end. (Even though the title says relay, it is not a relay race.) * Camphor Ball: Players are divided in teams of two to break the giant ball with a preset amount of HP by climbing the pole(s) to the top and punching the ball. The character that punches the ball will be awarded points based on how much damage is being dealt with. The one punch that breaks the ball will be awarded with a bonus. In the end the amount points determines the end round rewards. * Battle Royal: This event is a fight to the finish where players use their special abilities and whatever weapons they can get their hands on to be the last person standing in the arena. In some variations of the arena, it's possible to throw opponents out of it. Award Ceremony Awards * Most Valuable Player * Most Carried Player: Awarded to players that weren't used in any events or were used but have the lowest points. * Reihou Award: Awarded to the team captain that has the most points. * Todo Group Special Award: This award is randomly awarded and has no known requirements. * Distinguished Service Award: Awarded to players who are 2nd to 4th player in points are not part of the team awarded with Most Valuable Player. * Most Technical Player * Underdog Award: Awarded to the player who is penultimate in points. * Most Inspirational Award: Awarded to the player who has the same points as the Most Valuable Player, but in reverse order. * Straight Numbers Score Award: Awarded to players who have straight numbers in points. * Most Aggressive Player * Hot Blood Tough Guy: Awarded to the player who scores exactly 920 points. Teams Nekketsu High School, Hanazono High School, Reihou High School and School Union are the only teams available at the beginning of the game for Free Battle and Online Play. The rest of the teams are unlocked for Free Battle by playing Single Play. To unlock characters for Create and Team Registration, players have to win Single Play matches on Easy and Normal difficulty (the former will unlock the last four members of each team except the 4 default teams and the latter will the characters of the four default teams as well as the captain and vice captain each unlockable team). The Outlaw team is unlocked by performing a button code on the mode select screen: Down, Up, Right, Up, Left, Up, Start (M in the PC version of the game). Provided the player has an internet connection, you will hear Kunio's famous quote (which is heard prior to the title screen and when the player continues after losing the game), the team will be unlocked for Free Play, Online Battle and Team Registration. More characters can be unlocked by meeting certain requirements in Single Play and Free Battle. These requirements are shown on the character section in Options. The character of Aviles is unlocked by winning a Free Battle game as the Osoreyama High School Team (the game erroneously lists the Kagemura High School team). To unlock characters that require winning a Free Play game, players should use the default settings though the music can be changed. Characters that are unlocked in Free Battle can only be unlocked when a single player plays against the CPU. The captain of each team is listed first, followed by the vice captain. The final character on the list is the team's manager and cheerleader. Nekketsu High School * Kunio * Sugata * Nanase * Takamine * Morimoto * Ichijo * Momozono Hanazono High School * Riki * Saotome * Maeda * Yoshino * Washio * Shimizu * Shimada School Union * Gouda * Godai * Nishimura * Sawaguchi * Kumada * Hayami * Kirishima Reihou High School * Ryuichi * Ryuji * Kobayashi * Mochizuki * Hayasaka * Otonashi * Aihara Reihou The Top 4 * Kobayashi * Kinoshita * Taira * Mochizuki * Aoki * Tomiyama * Tanoe Reihou Former Student Council * Onizuka * Matsudo * Nakamura * Koga * Ichikawa * Mutou * Kanae Reihou Sports Club * Reika * Morisawa * Gotou * Kunitachi * Irie * Kawada * Saga Senridai High School * Sonokawa * Mori * Ito * Ogura * Sakagami * Tsuchida * Hōzuki Kagemura High School * Kamijo * Yamamoto * Mochida * Kondo * Onishi * Kai * Uzuba Meian High School * Kato * Takahashi * Sasaki * Hayashi * Kimura * Yamazaki * Mizuhara Sigma High School * Saji * Yukizaki * Hoshina * Yusa * Souma * Kazato * Mamiya Osoreyama High School * Ugajin * Tamayama * Enma * Fuke * Untani * Kozuma * Uzuhi Hattori High School * Yoritsune * Mitsusada * Kuwatari * Akaboshi * Mitsu * Tobita * Kirigakure Yurigaoka Girls High School * Chinatsu * Yuki * Megumi * Mami * Atsuko * Kazuyo * Yoko Akiba High School * Takaoka * Kawanaka * Fukuma * Motowaki * Kamikawa * Chitose * Takumo Outlaw * Sabu * Katsuji * Tetsu * Gen * Lee * Yoshihiro * Yukio International tryouts * Jonny * Raphael * Heilman * Raochen * Billy * Jimmy * Forin Japan tryouts * Toraichi * Toraji * Tsuge * Tobiyama * Genei * Ken * Mishiro Tobioka CC * ShingoFJ2 * RK300-1 to 5 * Tomorin The following teams are DLC for the PS3 version of the game, but are available from the start on the PC version: Cheerleader * Hasebe * Kozuki * Momozono * Shimada * Aihara * Kirishima * Saori Team Misuzu * Misuzu * Kumiko * Miyuki * Misako * Kyoko * Miho * Momoko Lion Union * Shishio * Ginjishi * Ukyo * Sakyo * Majishi * Benijishi * Sannin Kanjiyo The teams listed below are exclusive to the PC version of the game: Nekketsu Dodgeball Club * Dodgeball Kunio * Dodgeball Hiroshi * Koji * Ichiro * Shinichi * Mituhiro * Madoka Historical Drama * Kunimasa * Tsurumatsu * Rikigoro * Bunzo * Jukichi * Asajiro * Okoto Nekketsu Magical Story * Kounie * Ricky * Goder * Go Dai * Sanju * Ijo * Mami Additionally, the game includes guest appearances from other franchises. They are all available from the start of the game in Team Registration on the PC version, but are DLC for the PS3. Of these characters listed below, only Akira is a playable character. All other characters are cheerleaders: * Akira and Ogasawara from the manga Heaven's Runner Akira. * Boya, from two manga, Crows and Worst. * Super Sonico, the mascot of Nitroplus for the annual live music festival event "Nitro Super Sonico". * Poritan, from a Japanese PlayStation magazine. * Nekki, from Famitsu magazine. Trivia * This is the second remake of Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai. Arc System Works previously released River City Super Sports Challenge for the Nintendo DS, though that game is not a sequel to Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari. * This game uses the River City name but the Kunio-kun characters and setting. * The game erroneously translates Gouda's school, Hōryu High School, to Takararyo High School. * This is currently the only Kunio-kun game released for the PlayStation 3. * This is the first Kunio-kun game released on Steam. River City Melee: Battle Royal Special and a spin-off and official sequel to River City Ransom, River City Ransom: Underground, were released years later and are the only Kunio-kun games on Steam. External Links * Official site for the PS3 version (in Japanese) * Steam store page * Instruction manual for the Steam version * Strategy Wiki (in Japanese) Category:Sports Category:Downtown Nekketsu Category:PS3 Category:PC Category:Steam Category:Arc System Works Category:River City Category:Games